


A Quick Case

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean gets the job done, so Cas can focus on the things that matter most.Prompt 1: BuildPrompt 2: Moonlight





	A Quick Case

"I don't see why we have to spend the whole night up here."

"Yes, you do. You're just being a grump."

"Okay, yes, I get why we are sitting in this fucking tree. I understand that the amarok only comes out at night, and that we're smack dab in the middle of its territory right now. As a hunter, I comprehend the decisions we have made and the rationale behind them. But as a dude over forty with a known fear of a heights and a documented love of memory foam, I _don't_ see why I have to spend my evening in a goddamn tree house. It's crazy cold out here, this bench is hard, and I have a _splitting_ headache. So yeah, I'm being a grump." He fidgeted around on the bench, trying and failing to get more comfortable, then grumbled "Sorry," like the word hurt a little coming out.

In the darkness, Cas pressed up closer against him. "It's alright, my love. I know this is not your preferred way for us to spend a night. We're fortunate, at least, to have discovered this structure. It provides excellent cover in which to wait."

He was right. The tree house was a marvel. Clearly built by a deer hunter with too much money on his hands, it was a tidy enclosed wooden platform about thirty feet off the ground. It wrapped completely around the tree and was topped with a snug cedar roof. The space had been closed off from the elements except for narrow gun slits in the wall at both standing and seated eye levels, spaced at even intervals along all sides. A sturdy bench ran around the inside of the wall. It was the perfect hunting blind, perfectly placed, and they were very lucky to have found it.

"Yeah, babe, you're right. Place sure could do with a few throw pillows, though. Whoever decided to build this thing lacked an eye for sophisticated interior design."

In the darkness, Dean could hear Cas snort. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and tugged at him. They shifted, repositioning themselves so that Dean was lying on his side with his head resting on Cas's lap. Fingers began to run through his hair and he relaxed into it.

"Is your headache still as bad as it was, dear?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Fucking ragweed season."

Cas dug in harder against his scalp, and Dean moaned softly. His boyfriend's big hand moved down to massage at the base of his skull, and Dean's noises of appreciation got a little louder.

Cas stilled. "Shh," he hissed.

In the silence, they could hear a rustling in the brush below. Dean sat up carefully, pulling his gun and peering out the nearest opening.

The moonlight made it easy to spot the giant wolf. Dean squeezed off a single shot and the creature dropped to the ground, stone dead.

In a heartbeat, Dean's head plopped into Cas's lap.

"More," he demanded, grabbing his angel's hand and planting it back on his aching head.

Cas chuckled and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188148114986/october-5-a-quick-case).


End file.
